


See You Later

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, bughead being cute, first I love you's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: Betty and Jughead hit a relationship milestone in a unique way.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	See You Later

“Cookies are _officially_ done.”

Betty tossed the towel she had just used to dry her hands onto the counter and spun to face her boyfriend. Jughead instantly froze, his hand - which held two cookies - stopped inches from his mouth, his expression turning guilty. 

“Jug!”

“I just wanted to make sure they tasted okay.” He protested, his words coming out jumbled since she was sure he currently had more than one cookie in his mouth already.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she grabbed the plate and began to cover it with foil. “These are for your dad.” 

“Why does _he_ get all the cookies?”

A chuckle passed through her lips. “ _Because_ it will be my first time meeting him and I want him to like me. If he’s anything like you, I figured food would help me out with that.” At least she _hoped_ it did. Going home with your college boyfriend for Christmas was huge and she couldn't remember the last time she'd been so nervous about something. 

As if sensing her worry, Jughead came up behind her, circling his arms around her waist and hugging her from behind. He kissed her temple, making her eyes flutter shut, before his lips found her ear. “He’s going to love you, Betts.”

The warmth that spread through her at his words had her sinking back into him and she sighed in content when his arms wrapped tighter around her. A small gasp escaped her lips when his warm ones found her neck. “I have to go to work,” she reminded him regrettably.

“Call in.” He pulled her sweater down slightly and kissed her shoulder. “It’s a snow day.”

Betty laughed, “We barely got a dusting. You can still see the grass.”

She felt his lips turn down against her neck. “I’m sick, I need you to take care of me.”

“Too many cookies?”

It was his turn to laugh. “No such thing.”

She turned in his arms. “I do have to go though, _but_ …” she drawled, lifting her arms to wrap around his neck. “After this shift, you’re stuck with me for three whole weeks. No school, no work. You might get sick of me.”

She watched as his eyes softened, his lips curving up slightly at the sides. “Impossible,” he whispered before bringing his lips to hers.

She had wondered, after their first kiss, if it would always feel so... _magical_. She thought maybe it had been the build-up, three years of dancing around each other and pretending to be friends before they had finally decided to try for something more that had made it so explosive, like something you only read about in books. But then after their second kiss, and their third, and fourth… she realized it was just _him_ , and that first kiss that she thought couldn’t be topped, was topped by a new one every single day.

His lips danced over hers one more time before pulling back. “What are you thinking?

Her eyes opened and found the beautiful blue ones that she loved.

“Juggie, I…” she started and then trailed off, realizing what she was about to say and bit her lip, glancing away.

Jughead’s voice was just a whisper when he spoke. “You what?” His thumb moved back and forth, tracing circles on the small of her back. She could feel the heat of his hand through her sweater and it was slowly driving her insane.

Betty smiled to herself, shaking her head. No, she wasn’t going to say it first, and not so soon. That was crazy, right? They hadn’t been dating that long. Though they _had_ been friends since meeting freshman year...

“I..” She trailed off again, meeting his eyes. Second-guessing herself again, she boosted herself onto her tiptoes to lay a kiss on his cheek. “ _I’ll see you later_.” She told him instead, ignoring the look he sent her telling her he knew that wasn’t what she had been about to say.

She had made it to the door and had her hand on the handle when his voice stopped her.

“Hey, Betty?”

She turned, her eyes meeting his soft ones. “Yeah?”

His expression was thoughtful for a moment before his smile stretched across his face brilliantly, causing her heart to skip a beat. He brought a hand up to run through his hair nervously, glancing down at his boots before lifting his eyes to hers again- the look in them telling her he knew exactly what she had meant to say. “ _I’ll see you later_ , too.”

She couldn’t help the smile that covered her face then, rivaling his own as they stood there staring at each other like two lunatics, two lunatics in _love_ , before she waved a goodbye and made her way to work. 

She didn’t know it then, how this moment would be retold again and again - as a running joke between each other, at their engagement, and their wedding. To their kids, and then their grandkids. How the first time they had said I love you, had been said without them saying those actual words at all. But how it was by far one of the most perfect moments of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Find me on tumblr: [secretsofthesky](http://www.secretsofthesky.tumblr.com)


End file.
